The Law Of Shinigami
by ZoDiaQue
Summary: UA. Au royaume des anges de la mort, plusieurs règles élémentaires doivent être respecté mais lorsque Draco Malfoy shinigami de génie va briser l'une d'elle pour sauver un humain, il devra s'attendre à des conséquences.
1. Les chaînes de l'amour

**.:::: The law of Shinigami ::::.**

**1 / Prologue : Le chaînes de l'amour .**

**3 : 12 Pm - Tour céleste.**

« Où est donc passé Draco ? » s'énerva Pansy en tapant du pied.

« Il est sûrement dans sa chambre. » lui répondit calmement Blaise.

« Encore !!! Je vais le chercher ! » dit la brune en partant d'un pas conquérant vers les appartements du fils Malfoy. Son ami la rattrapa et lui prit le bras pour la retenir.

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas être dérangé lorsqu'il _"s'informe "_. » lui dit le brun en plantant ses yeux sombres dans ceux vert d'eau de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci grogna, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Draco disparaissait dans sa chambre pendant tous son temps libre et ne réapparaissait que pour manger ou faire son travail et lorsqu'il revenait, le jeune homme avait toujours un petit air rêveur qui avait le don d'agacer la jeune fille. Du coup il ne passait presque plus de temps avec ses amis, seul Blaise savait ce qu'il fabriquait dans sa chambre et malgré toutes les supplications de Pansy, le brun n'avait jamais desserrés les lèvres.

♥ _**HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○• Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**_

_**PoV de Narrateur .**_

Dans l'un des quatre mille trois cent quarante-cinq couloirs de la société des anges , au 355éme étage se trouvait quarante-sept portes, c'est à la n° 2123 que nous nous arrêtons. Derrière cette porte se trouvait le loft des Malfoy. Noble famille de shinigamis , ils étaient connus pour leur richesse et dans leurs sang coulait les gènes des plus grands anges de la mort de tous les temps, des pures souches , en gros ils faisaient partis de l'élite. Mais dans cette famille pour l'instant nous allons ne nous intéresser qu'à une seul personne, le fils unique de Narcissa et Lucius, j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy.

Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans faisait déjà la fierté de ses parents, et oui il avait été le plus jeune diplômé des anges de la mort depuis deux siècles en recevant son diplôme à l'âge de 13 ans. Et de plus il possédait une beauté incomparable, celle d'un ange euphémisme pour un shinigami. mais la sienne était presque irréel, de grands yeux gris, une peau d'une couleur ivoire qu'aucun élément disgracieux n'avait jamais touché et de magnifique cheveux blond platine aussi brillant que la lune (bien qu'il n'y ai pas de lune chez les anges de la mort). 

Mais tout cela était bien trop beau pour être vrai, le blond possédait un seul et unique défaut : son caractère, comme on dit personne n'est parfait (même pas chez les Malfoy ). Il était détestable, un vrai démon. Il en avait glacé plus d'un rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche ( garçons et filles confondus).

Froid , hautain , sarcastique , prétentieux et colérique étaient les traîtres mots qui définissaient sa personnalité .

Mais depuis quelques mois Draco se comportait de manière étrange, il était moins méchant que d'habitude ( juste un brin ).

Que faisait-il pendant des heures dans sa chambre ?

C'est ça que je vais vous montrer…

Fin PoV   
"Chambre de Draco" 

C'était une pièce spacieuse et éclairée , décoré avec goût dans des tons de blanc et d'argenté.

Un grand bol était installé sur des piliers des fers sombres , il semblait y avoir dans ce récipient de la simple eau. Mais lorsqu 'un jeune homme passa sa main pale au dessus du liquide, celui-ci se mit à changer de couleur , passant en revu toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel , puis petit à petit des formes se créèrent à la surface de l'eau, jusqu'à dessiner clairement un visage. C'était celui d'un jeune homme aux airs enfantins , qui possédait de grands yeux vert cachés par de fines lunettes rondes et des cheveux en bataille un noir d'encre. Il rigolait avec un grand garçon rouquin dont le visage était couvert de taches de rousseurs. Selon le blond, cet stupide belette du nom de Weasley ne méritait pas ne serait-ce que regarder le brun.

Mais que faisait Draco à les observer tel un vautour ?

Et de plus ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, il le faisait maintenant presque jour et nuit… Il épiait le moindre de ces gestes, rêvant qu'un jour un de ses magnifiques sourire lui soit destinée, c'était devenu son passe-temps , une obsession…

Mais comment lui Draco Malfoy avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un humain ?

Un garçon passe encore , mais un mortel !

Peut être était-ce parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse égaler sa beauté naturel , ou peut-être parce que derrière la bouille d'ange du jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeau se cachait toute la ruse d'un vil serpentard, quelqu'un de parfait en soit...

Draco retourna à sa contemplation , mieux valait ne pas trop chercher !

Lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur l'eau, ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain d'effroi.

« C'est pas possible … pas maintenant… » se dit le blond alors qu'il devenait livide.

A travers le récipient on pouvait voir le corps d'Harry étendu sur une route, inerte.

Draco se mit à paniquer. Harry ne devait pas mourir , pas tout de suite, il était trop jeune… lui qui avait tant souffert par le passé d'abord orphelin , puis envoyer dans une famille qui le traitait comme un moins que rien et lorsque miraculeusement il commençait à trouver le bonheur la mort l'avait rattraper ! Le jeune shinigami ne réfléchit pas un instant de plus, il sortit en courant du loft des Malfoy.

♥ **HPDM •○•○•The •○•○• Law •○•○• Of•○•○•Shinigami•○•○• HPDM ♥**

Pour la première fois de sa vie Draco maudit la complexité de la Tour céleste, lui qui trouvait d'accoutumé le fait que la tour possède un nombre infinis d'étages très pratique (ça l'aidait souvent lorsqu'il voulait se cacher de Pansy) , ne fut que très irrité. De plus _le grand livre des âmes_ se trouvait au niveau moins trente et Draco lui, trois cent quatre-vingt-cinq étages plus haut. Il lui restait dix minutes avant que le nom d'Harry reste gravé à jamais dans le livre, scellant ainsi son destin.

Draco se résolut enfin à utiliser sa magie après n'avoir descendu que quatre étages en cinq minutes, il n'avait normalement pas le droit de transplaner dans l'enceinte de la tour, mais après ce qu'il allait faire , un crime de plus n'allait pas tellement aggraver sa situation.

Il arriva donc au niveau **– 30** la _salle des errances_ comme se plaisait à l'appeler les shinigamis. Il n'y était aller que lors de la cérémonie des diplômés et une fois de plus l'ambiance de la pièce le subjugua. Il se sentait comme entouré de chaleur, protégé mais aussi comme piégé , la sensation que quoi qu'il fasse il ne pourrait échapper à son destin.

Le blond se dirigea encor un peu troublé vers le fond de la pièce le seul endroit qui était éclairé et ce par une cinquantaine de bougies, il y était installé le livre qui décidait du sors des humains. Le grimoire était ouvert, laissant à la vue du blond le nom de toutes le personnes décédé dans le jour ; vers la fin de la liste les noms étaient écrit dans une couleur moins sombre que les précédents, signes que les âmes n'avaient pas encore traversé toutes les portes les menant au paradis.

Draco trouva la personne qu'il cherchait : Harry Potter.

L'ancien serpentard caressa la page et accomplissant son deuxième pécher il effaça le nom de son bien-aimé.

Eclairé par les flammes une larme brilla sur une des joues pales de Draco.

Certes il avait commis plusieurs infractions , mais si c'était à refaire il le referait sans hésitations.

Pour permettre à Harry de vivre plus longtemps…. pour qu'il connaisse un peu plus le bonheur sur la terre….

♥ **HPDM •○•○•The •○•○• Law •○•○• Of•○•○•Shinigami•○•○• HPDM ♥**

Au même moment , un jeune homme ouvrit soudainement les yeux, ressuscité .

Voilà le prologue. Très court mais bon ce n'est qu'un prologue, les chapitres suivants seront plus longs.

Bonne année !!

Zodiaque (anciennement Sista Malefoy)

Alors suite ou Fin ?


	2. La pénitence – Simplement toi

**.:: The Law Of Shinigami ::.**

" _blabla"_ ou _" (blabla)"_: pensé Draco

" **_blabla"_ : évènements spéciaux. Dans ce cas un 'pensé/Flash Back' et une information de l'histoire .**

**2 / Chapitre 1 : La pénitences – Simplement toi .**

Draco soupira d'exaspération. Le conseil des shinigamis avait été beaucoup trop dur, il prenait un grand coup dans sa fierté de Malfoy !

C'était trop dégradant…vraiment indigne de lui !

Il aurait du réfléchir avant d'agir , il avait oublier que le conseil était si méchant !

En plus papa Malfoy n'était pas content , pas content du tout !

Lui Draco Malfoy était réduit plus bas que terre.

Il se souvenait encore de la voix caverneuse du juge annonçant sa peine :

« Le coupable est condamné à une exile sur la terre avec scellage partiel de ses pouvoirs, jusqu'à la mort de l'humain Harry Potter. A son retour à la tour céleste l'accusé devra accomplir des travaux d'intérêt généraux pendant six mois. L'audience est terminer, affaire classé. »

En gros le blond était envoyer chez les humains – c'était lui qui allait devoir accomplir le jugement d'Harry et son devoir finit, il allait devoir travailler bénévolement

(soit nettoyer la tour avec les hommes de ménages ou pire s'occuper des personnes âgés ! Il pouvait pas les blairer ceux-là! ) - il allait aussi devoir continuer son travaille d'ange de la mort ! « Y'en a qui perde pas le Nord ! Un bon shinigami ça s'en va pas comme ça ! » pensa Draco avec dédain – et le pire ! La punition suprême ! Afin de se mêler aux humains , il devait être psy !

Cela faisait donc 47 minutes et 33 secondes qu'il écoutait une femme qui devait avoir ses 80 ans bien trempé , pleurer la mort de son caniche nommé Pépette ! Il n'en pouvait plus c'était trop de torture pour ses pauvres oreilles ! Il se décida donc (lui qui avait preuve d'un self-control étonnant jusqu'à maintenant) à arrêter les jérémiades de la vielle.

« Si cela vous fait tant souffrir allez donc rejoindre votre cher Pépette au Paradis ! » éclata-t-il .

La femme parut choqué quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne se lève du fauteuil où elle était installé. Elle réajusta son chapeau et défroissa son tailleur bleu-marine .

_Quoi …Elle va pas quand même pas se suicider parce que je lui ai recommander, non ? En faite c'est évident qu'elle va le faire , elle a du être honoré de recevoir un conseil d'une personne aussi parfaite que moi ! Huhuhu ! c'est fou ce que je peux avoir d'influence ! Puis elle fait ce qu'elle veut je suis pas son magistrat, j'aurais même pas à travailler ! Oui c'est ça la vielle , crééééééveeeuh !!! Pfiou du moment qu'elle ne me raconte plus l'histoire de la première fois où Pépette ( au passage vraiment débile comme nom . mais je suppose que ça allait avec le chien) est allé chez le toiletteur !_

Draco enclencha ses yeux de shinigami pour approuver ses paroles ( y'en a marre de ce corps d'humain ! On peut même plus mater sans être obliger d'enclencher tout un tas de machins ! Enfin mater … vous me comprenez ) et il put voir flotter au dessus de la tête de Mme Keen un couteau rougeoyant , au dessus un compteur indiquait 2 h 14 min et 18 secondes … 17 secondes … 16 …

_Apparemment , elle va vraiment se suicider !_

Sa cliente sortit précipitamment du bureau en lui adressant un vague signe de tête en guise d'au revoir. Il crut d'ailleurs entendre un petit : « J'arrive Pépette ! » avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

« Adieu Agatha Keen ... » murmura Draco en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil de cuire. Il tourna son visage vers son immense baie vitré et eut un sourire de satisfaction.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui ! Génial mes cheveux ainsi éclairés par la les rayons du soleil, exaltent de splendeur!! Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de soleil à la Tour céleste …

Décidément il ne changerait pas…

**♥ HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

**_Le Dictionnaire des Shinigamis pour les nuls :_**

**_Leçon 1) Les professions principales chez les shinigamis sont :_**

**_1 – La faucheuse : Métier très basique destinée aux adolescents en quête d'argent ou d 'expérience et aux personnes n'ayants pas réussis à passer leurs diplômes , consiste à surveiller que les jugements ont bien été commis et qu'il n'y ai pas de surpopulation chez les humains dans ce cas ils choisissent des personnes à envoyer dans l'autre monde._**

**_2 – Les tortionnaires : Métier demandant une certaine cruauté , les tortionnaires doivent punir et faire travailler les humains ayant atterri en enfer , les autres doivent simplement garder les cellules des prisonniers. Pratique qui se transmet en général de père en fils._**

**_3 – La police de l'autre monde : Agents de sécurité du paradis, ils doivent faire régner l'ordre et s'engager à ce que les âme résidant dans l'au-delà vivent en paix et en harmonie._**

**_4 – Professeurs à l'académie des Shinigamis, Poudelard : réserver à ceux qui rêve de partager leur savoir et qui n'ont pas les nerfs à vif , car malgré qu'ils soient rares les cancres sont toujours présents. ( on se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi le professeur Severus Rogue a choisi cette vois . Parait-il qu'il n'ai pas put devenir magistrats. Mais motus, des fois qu'il empoisonne notre jus de mangolia (1) )_**

**_5– Les magistrats : L'une des professions les plus glorieuse chez les shinigamis, les magistrats doivent juger les humains une fois que la vie de ceux-ci se termine. Le jugement consiste à choisir qui doit aller au paradis ou en enfer , déconseiller aux personnes sensibles car les magistrats, devant revivre la vie de l'humain passer en instance en une fraction de seconde, peuvent tomber sur des événements, parfois déroutants et en faire une dépression._**

**_5 - Le Président et ses conseillers : Emplois pour les ambitieux et fous de travaille ! Le président, aidé de ses conseiller dirige entièrement les 4 mondes celui des humains , des shinigamis , le paradis et l'enfer ! Wouah… que de responsabilités !_**

**♥ HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

Après son entrevue avec Mme Keen il dut subir les pleurs d'un homme alcoolique et désireux de trouver une nouvelle femme et ceux d'une jeune fille complexé, anorexique et qui avait des envies de meurtre ! A croire que tous les détraqués de la terre allaient se pointer dans son bureau.

Le blond soupira , il en avait assez de tous ces humains et il avait faim. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et sortit son agenda… Il re-soupira mais cette fois de contentement plus qu'un rendez-vous et la torture était fini !

_Pff… Qui est le pigeon qui viendra me casser les pieds après ça … ?_

Son cœur bondit soudainement dans sa poitrine !

_Pas possible …_

Il relut une seconde fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas tromper…

Une lueur s'alluma en lui.

_Pas possible …_

Son corps fut brusquement prit de tremblements.

Après tant d'attente il allait enfin le rencontrer, lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il devrait être psy il ne s'était pas douter que c'était parce que Harry allait être un de ses clients. Il avait tout de suite penser aux mauvais côtés de la chose s'en penser qu'au contraire ça pouvait l'aider. Lui qui avait tant maudit le conseil il voulait presque à présent les remercier ( ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait, après tout il était un Malfoy ! Les gens se devaient de lui rendre service ! Pas qu'il ai besoin d'eux mais… bref ).

Enfin , tout était de la faute de sa stupide secrétaire qui ne l'avait prévenue qu'il recevrait Harry ! Il ne manquait plus qu'il se ridiculise devant son brun adoré.

Bien qu'une personne aussi merveilleuse que moi ne soit jamais ridicule…

_**« Par exemple fils ,même si un Malfoy s'étale de tout son long sur le sol crasseux d'une ville pleine d'humains (berk) , il ne ressent jamais une once de honte et personne ne ressent de moquerie à son égare ! Car tout le monde sait bien qu'un Malfoy ne tombe pas ! C'est juste que le Malfoy en question avait juste envie de poser son royale postérieure sur le sol, afin de l'honorer de sa courtoise présence, voilà tout !… »**_

C'était ce que lui avait enseigné son père alors qu'il n'avait que 2 ans et il avait toujours respecté cette règle à la lettre.

Il se promit tout de même de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette stupide ( et moche en plus ! ) secrétaire ! En lui offrant une de ses magnifiquement, diabolique crasse de-la-mort-qui-tue !

Il regarda sa montre.

« Il a 3 minutes de retard ! » s'impatienta-t-il.

Tout à coup, deux petits coup se firent entendre à sa porte.

Le blond sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

J'entends mon cœur qui fait des  
Boum Boum…

Ca y est, il est là …

Il déclara d'une voix qui se voulait blasé :

« Entrer. »

Une femme coiffée d'un chignon se présenta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Monsieur Malfoy, votre rendez-vous est arrivé. » dit-elle la voix tremblante, visiblement stressé par le regard froid que lui envoyait son patron.

Je vais tuer cette irritante femme ! Mais avant je lui arracherait les cheveux à la pince à épiler !

« Fais le entrer ! » déclara sèchement Draco, sentant ses nerfs lâcher.

« B..Bien Monsieur. »

Une tête brune passa la porte.

_**Dans mon hall ça résonne, ça fait  
Boum Boum …**_

Draco se leva de son fauteuil et tendit sa main à son vis à vis.

Celui-ci la serra en plongeant son regard émeraude, dans celui argent du blond et Draco ne put s'empêcher de s'y noyer…

_**J'ai jamais connu ça, jamais  
Boum Boum…**_

Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ces yeux trop verts …

De cette main si douce et chaude …

_**SOS, Mayde, Mayde  
Boum Boum…**_

Harry lui envoya un sourire gêner en sentant la forte pression que le blond exerçait sur sa main.

Celui-ci reprit de la contenance et lâcha lentement la main du brun, savourant les derniers instants de ce premier contact.

Le shinigami invita d'un geste de la main son client à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

_**Mais baby s'il te plait  
Sort de mes pensées…**_

Il est encore mieux en vrai …

Plus beau , plus envoûtant , tellement prés …

Et il est là rien que pour moi…

_**Personne ne sait  
Comment j't'ai kiffé…**_

« Bonjour ! » déclara joyeusement le brun.

« Bonjour Mr Potter. »

Harry grimaça adorablement , fronçant son nez.

« Pitié… ne m'appelle pas monsieur s'il te plais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans ! En plus on a peu prés le même age, non ? Tu permets que je te tutoies ? »

« Pas… de problème . Je m'appelle Draco. »

« Moi c'est Harry. Enchanté ! »

Le blond hocha de la tête.

Il était encore un peu sous le choc d'avoir la personne qui l'aimait plus que tout juste , juste devant lui.

Et l 'enjouement d'Harry un peu trop … enjouer ne faisait qu'aggraver la chose.

_**Ma réputation de chaud  
A été usurpé  
Et face à toi  
Je n'sais plus quoi faire…**_

« Mmh… et Harry , pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un psychologue ? » demanda le shinigami , bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

« Je viens d'avoir un accident et y ai frôler la mort ,mes amis m'ont donc conseiller de voir un psy pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas été traumatisé… mais honnêtement Draco je vais bien ! Et puis… la mort m'entoure depuis que je suis bébé, je suis habitué… » Il avait terminer son monologue d'une voix triste.

Draco aurait bien voulut l'interroger en savoir plus , il ne savait grand chose sur le passé d'Harry et il aurait bien voulut en connaître les détails, mais le brun enchaîna :

« Et toi Draco pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu été si froid avec ta secrétaire ?désolé si je suis indiscret mais tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un de plutôt gentil ça me surprend! »

Le blond fut pris au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas à ça , en général les gens préféraient se taire en voyant son attitude ayant trop peur de lui.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de dévisager Harry , surpris.

Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et continua toujours avec autant de tacts :

« Les personnes agissant comme toi , ont généralement eu une enfance difficile, c'est ton cas ? »

Draco ne se confiait que rarement et à vrai dire il n'aimait pas trop ça, la seul fois où il l'avait fait c'était à son meilleur ami Blaise.

Et il y avait été presque obligé , lorsque son ami l'avait trouvé en pleurs alors qu'ils n'avaient que 10 ans.

Mais il savait que là, il pouvait le faire librement.

Car c'était une personne de confiance…

_C'était Harry…_

Alors il raconta son enfance dans un pays lointain, d'où il était d'une famille de haute ligné.

Son père qui l'avait éduqué d'une manière très stricte , où il n'avait pas le temps ou le droit de goûter aux plaisirs, que vivaient généralement les enfants de son age.

Cette période où il avait dut toujours triompher, être le meilleur au risque de recevoir les punitions de son géniteurs…

Sa mère brisé par la violence de son mari.

Jusqu'au jour où il avait été enfin libre, lorsque le maître de son père avait été enfermé.

Sa sombre vie de gosse…

Et Harry l'avait écouté , avec un silence religieux écoutant avec intérêt chacun de ses mots.

Et Draco s'était sentit mieux , plus léger.

Comme libérer d'un poids.

Il avait été simplement lui.

**♥ HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

« Dis Draco… est-ce que je pourrais revenir te voir ? »

« Bien sur , quand tu voudras , tu n'a qu'à m'appeler. »

Harry lui sourit et Draco lui rendit.

Un de ces sourires qu'il n'adressait qu'à de rare personnes : ses amis , sa mère et _à Harry…_

Le brun sortit du bureau en adressant un dernier regard au blond.

« Merci… » murmura doucement le shinigami.

**A suivre …**

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre qui s'est malheureusement fait attendre T-T désolé.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir : D

Boubouna – lolodie – moi ( ?) – adenoide – Dramyre lovy – Meckochan Miharu – sweety –Spicy Marmelade – Steph–fanny Sadic Malfoy – mixou – Grimmy2

Beaucoup m'ont dit que ça ressemblait à Death Note ce qui est un peu vraiil y a des trucs qui ressemble , mais l'histoire n'est pas du tout pareil malgré que j'adore ce manga ! Mais les pouvoirs des Shinigamis seront plus à l'honneur dans le prochain.

(1) Mangolia : fruit du royaume des shinigamis mélange entre la mangue et la framboise. Le jus est très apprécier et sert parfois à concocter des potions d'amour.

Alors ça vous à plus ?

Review ?


	3. Questions à l'horizon !

" _blabla"_ ou _" (blabla)"_: pensé Draco

" **_blabla"_ : évènements spéciaux. 'pensé/Flash Back' et le « Dictionnaire des shinigamis pour les nuls » .**

**.:: The Law Of Shinigami ::.**

**3 / Questions à l'horizon !!**

Draco courait partout tel une tornade, ravageant son jolie petit loft. Pour la première fois de sa vie, lui Draco Malfoy, était en train de se dépêcher ! Quelque chose à marquer dans les annales! Tout ça à cause de son stupide réveil qui n'avait pas sonné ! Il savait qu'il aurait du se méfier des appareilles terriens. Il était déjà en retard de trois minutes pour son rendez-vous avec Harry!

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

Son cerveau n'était pas capable de penser à autre chose.

Et ce conseil qui lui avait retiré la moitié de ses pouvoirs !

**_« Juste ceux utiles pour le travail ! »_** Avaient ils dit.

_J'vais leur en donner du utile pour le travail !! Grrr.. Merde ! Merde ! Merde!_

Il n'avait jamais dit autant de grossièretés en une matinée ! ( Bien qu'elles ne soient pas très variées.)

Le shinigami se saisit de ses clefs et de son manteau , se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Soudain ,des petits coups se firent entendre sur une de ses fenêtres, Draco soupira excédé. Un corbeau attendait de l'autre côté de la vitre que l'on daigne le laisser entrer. Le blond ne lui jeta qu'un regard désintéressé et décida de l'ignorer. Tout à coup l'oiseau apparut aux côtés du blond et s'écria :

« Monsieur Malfoy, c'est la **cinquième fois en cinq jours** que vous me faites le coup ! » railla-il en battant rageusement des ailes.

« Si tu sais que je ne t' ouvrirais pas , pourquoi ne transplanes-tu pas directement ? » demanda-t-il visiblement ennuyer par cette conversation.

« Pour voir si vous avez perdus votre fichu caractère ! » dit l'oiseau noire , bougon.

Draco renifla de dédain mais ne releva pas!

_Bon j'ai pas que ça à faire, elle me les donne ces noms?!_

Il avait fait la première fois l'erreur de prononcer ses pensés à voix haute et l'avait tout de suite regretté, car le volatile l'avait poursuivit dans tout son appartement en le menaçant de son bec et , dépourvu de ses pouvoirs il n'avait pas put faire grand chose à par courir, mais une chose était sûr, une fois qu'il serait de retour à la tour céleste, elle paierait !

« Voici les noms , monsieur. » Annonça l'oiseau comme si il avait lut dans ses pensés.

_Enfin !!_

Il lui tendit sa patte où était accroché un morceau de papier gris. Draco le prit sans tendresse, et le lut brièvement :

_**« Jenny MICHELLE**_

_**Orlando IRLY**_

_**Marry SMITH »**_

Seulement trois noms aujourd'hui !! Jackpot !

« Au revoir, Missy » dit-il à l'oiseau, on pouvait sentir au ton de sa voix qu'il était content.

« A demain , monsieur Malfoy, » lui répondit Missy d'un ton solennel, et le cordeau partit en marmonnant un vague : _« Mais quel fainéant celui-là... »_

Une fois l'oiseau partit, il se remémora le fait qu'il était attendu depuis sept minutes maintenant.

Et partit en vitesse !

**_« Un Malfoy ne cour jamais ! » _**lui avait dit son père.

_Et marcher vite (très vite),ça passe ?? Je ne pense pas…_

_Rooo ... Merde! Merde! Merde!_

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

**Le Dictionnaire des Shinigamis pour les nuls :**

**Leçon 2) _Service postale_**

**_Le service postale des shinigamis, se trouve à l'étage 10 de la tour des shinigamis. Ses employés son essentiellement composés d'oiseaux maudits : les corbeaux._**

_**La légende dit qu' il y a très, très longtemps, quand la terre et ses habitants étaient encore jeunes, les corbeaux étaient tous blancs comme neige. Après que Dieu ai provoqué le déluge, Noé envoya le corbeau à la recherche d'une terre où il pourrait amarré son arche. Le corbeau une fois l'endroit trouvé se rendit compte qu'il avait très faim et trouva la dépouille d'un animal mort « pendant la grande montée des eaux », il le mangea et fut punit par Dieu pour avoir ainsi pécher. Il devint donc noir pour avoir perdu sa pureté.(1)**_

_**On raconte aussi que lorsque que le premier Maudit mourut , il se proposa d'aider les shinigami et ainsi espérer retrouver sa couleur blanche, mais en vain. Les générations suivantes suivirent l'exemple en signe d'hommage.**_

_**Mais la plupart des gens disent, que les corbeaux travaillent pour les shinigamis, pour pouvoir bénéficier d'une retraite dans l'au-delà, loger dans un hôtel cinq étoiles sur l'Île du soleil…**_

**_Pour la mémoire de leurs ancêtres ou pour les privilèges ?_**

_**Tel est la question …**_

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

_J'y suis enfin arrivé…_

Draco regarda sa montre : un quart d'heure de retard !

Dire qu'il était d'habitude si ponctuel ! De plus il fallait que sa tombe sur Harry !

_J'ai vraiment la poisse …_

Le shinigami se trouvait devant un petit café, il avait une jolie façade de briques rouges et on pouvait voir à travers ses grandes vitres, une décoration à attirer tous les gourmands des environs, des fauteuils de cuirs couleur chocolat , d'autres café et ont pouvait voir sur le comptoir qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, une multitude de pâtisseries toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Le 'Greediness ' portait bien son nom.

C'était Harry qui lui avait parlé de cette endroit, et il était apparemment un habitué du lieu.

C'est à ce moment qu'il le vit, assit à une petite table ronde, il sirotait un hot shake **(2)** chocolat en regardant avec envie les gâteaux qui était sur le plateau qui se trouvait sous son nez.

Draco se sentit d'ailleurs coupable en se disant que le brun devait l'attendre avant d'en manger un ; mais moins lorsqu'il vit le dit petit brun goûter le glaçage d'une des pâtisserie à l'aide de son doigt.

Le blond s'apprêtait à entrer dans le café, lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une clochette résonné dans sa tête.

Il soupira bruyamment d'exaspération.

_Là y'en a plus que marre !!!_

Il enclencha ses yeux de shinigami, et repéra non loin de là ,sur le trottoir d'en face la première personne qu'il devait juger : Marry SMITH.

Il se dirigea en vitesse vers elle manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture, à laquelle il ne manqua pas de donner un coup de pied.

Le shinigami planta ses yeux orageux dans ceux noisettes de la jeune fille, et le temps s'arrêta. Seul Draco et Marry étaient à présent en mesure de bouger, a part si un autre shinigami se trouvait dans les parages, mais Draco doutait réellement qu'un autre ai eu autant de malchance que lui. Le shinigami franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Marry tel un fantôme. La petite rousse le regarda paniquée et malgré tous ses efforts elle ne pouvait s'enfuire, ses pieds étaient comme incrustés dans le sol, le blond prit brusquement son visage entre ses mains, puis il tomba en transe…

_**Marry dix-sept ans se rendant avec sa meilleur amie au Greediness…**_

_**Marry quinze ans fumant pour la première et dernière fois de la marijuana, manquant de s'étouffer…**_

_**Marry douze ans jouant gaiement avec son petit frère…**_

_**Marry cinq ans volant par inadvertance dans un magasin de bijoux fantaisie… **_

_**Marry deux ans pleurant la mort de sa poupée…**_

_**Et pour finir la naissance de Marry…**_

Draco lâcha la jeune fille avec précaution. Aucun doutes la dessus elle n'avait jamais commis de crimes : Paradis.

Le temps reprit son court normal , Marry oublia son altercation avec le shinigami et continua sa discussion avec son amie ne se doutant pas qu'elle allait bientôt rejoindre le pays des morts.

Et le blond était toujours en retard !

Draco se retourna prêt à aller rejoindre Harry, mais celui-ci était déjà là et le regardait les yeux plissés, incrédule.

_Oh ?!_

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

**Au premier sous-sol de l'Enfer…**

Chaleur…

Une chaleur étouffante régnait en ces lieux…

Un feu ravageur les entourait…

Les condamnés de l'Enfer pour les plus chanceux, travaillaient à casser des pierres à l'aide haches pendants toute la journée, les autres étaient soumis à la torture : brûlés, battus, violés, mordus…

Seul une immense horloge leur indiquait le temps : si il faisait jour ou nuit, ou depuis combien de ils oeuvraient ou souffraient.

Car en Enfer il n'y a ni soleil , ni lune , l'obscurité est reine et le feu est roi.

Toujours ce feu imposant , effrayant mais à la fois extraordinaire.

Un élément puissant…

Nagini aimait beaucoup cette ambiance, elle se sentait chez elle.

Aujourd'hui elle allait porter un message à son maître, une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le basilique redoutait et en même temps attendait avec impatience ce moment …

Voir son maître entouré de cette monstrueuse aura de colère, l'a rendait toute chose…

Même si elle était triste d'apporter une mauvaise à son maître bien-aimé, elle ne pouvait qu'adorer la lueur malsaine qui allait habiter le regard de Voldemort.

Tom Jedusor, aussi nommé Voldemort, anciens magistrat dégradé pour avoir contesté la décision du président , en essayant de détruire une partit de la population humaine, avait eu une chance énorme d'avoir des amis haut placés car sinon il aurait finit ses jours en croupissant avec les condamnés de l'Enfer. Il était maintenant tortionnaire. Malgré tout il avait gardé une haine féroce contre les Potter et s'était juré d'annihiler leur descendance.

« Maître … » siffla Nagini en s'enroulant autour de la jambe de Jedusor.

« Nagini » salua-t-il en continuant de surveiller un prisonnier qui ne faisait pas bien son travail.

« Peddigrow, n'a pas réussssit sa misssssion… »déclara le basilique en regardant avec attentivement les trait du visage de son maître, son contentement fut immense lorsqu'elle vit le visage de celui-ci se déformer par la colère.

_« Il est encor plus beau lorsssqu'il est ainssssi éclairé par les flammes… » _pensa-t-elle avec ravissement.

Voldemort lui fulminait de rage, comment cette incompétent avait-il put échouer en étant faucheuse ??!!

« Et , comment cela se fait-il ? » demanda-t-il en dardant sur le serpent un regard brûlant d'exaspération.

Nagini ressentit des frissons de plaisirs la parcourir.

« L'humain a ssssssemble-t-il été aidé…. »

« Par qui !!!? »

Le serpent sursauta devant un tel élan de fureur.

« Nous ne ssssavons pas, l'affaire est tenue ssssecrète. »

« Trouve la réponse, et ne revient que lorsque tu l'auras ! » ordonna Tom.

Nagini partit en rampant lentement, elle avait eu sa dose de sensations , elle allait pouvoir passé une bonne journée.

_A suivre…_

**

* * *

****Un nouveau chapitre de fini…**

**Oh oh !! que de suspenses !! Comment se fait-il que Harry était derrière Draco et pas figé comme les autres? quels vont êtres les prochaines actions diaboliques de Voldemort ? pourquoi les corbeaux travaillent pour les shinigamis lol?? **

**Si vous avez une idée sur la question n'hésitez pas !!**

**Et encore Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews !! sahada , dramyre lovy , spicy marmelade,anedoide,naeloj malfoy, Steph-fanny Sadic malfoy, Egwene Al' vere, necko-chan Miharu,yohina !!!****

* * *

****(1) C'est une histoire que nous a raconté notre prof d'histoire, c'est une légende religieuse donc on y croit ou pas… **

**(2) Comment ??? Tu connais pas le Hot shake ?? Il faut aller chez Pomme de Pain plus souvent !! C'est trop bon super onctueux !Un milk Shake chaud !**

**

* * *

Sur ce , je vous dis : See you soon!!!**


	4. Darkness la malediction

**Auteur : Zodiaque **

**Note de l'auteur : **Salut me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! ( Qui n'a pas été facile à écrire vu que j'ai écrit le chapitre précédant sans même penser à la suite ! )

**Merci à petite-abeille, blueyeshot3 , yohina et naeloj malfoy pour leur reviews** qui m'ont aidé pour faire la suite ! mais personne n'a trouvé pourquoi Harry avait put voir Draco juger quelqu'un, alors que ça ne devrait pas être possible !

**Petite indication du chapitre : Plusieurs scènes du chapitre sont des retours dans le temps, donc lorsque vous voyez un personnage que vous ne connaissez pas, ne vous dites pas : « Pourquoi il nous raconte sa vie , on s'en fout !! » Parce que si il est là c'est qu'il a forcément de l'importance .**

Voilà Bonne lecture !

**Ps désolé il y a eu un bug sur fanfiction et ils avaient enlevés la moitée du chapitre !!**

----------------------------

" _blabla"_ ou _" (blabla)"_: pensé Draco

" **_blabla"_ : évènements spéciaux. 'pensé/Flash Back' et le « Dictionnaire des shinigamis pour les nuls »**

**.:: The Law Of Shinigami ::.**

**4 / Darkness – La malédiction.**

**Le Dictionnaire des shinigamis pour les nuls :**

**Leçon 3)_ Les « incompatibles »_**

_**Dans le monde des shinigamis, dit le monde des nuages, chaque naissance d'un enfant est soigneusement contrôlé. Cela se fait quelques minutes après la sortit du nourrisson du ventre de sa mère, le bébé est envoyé chez un Oracle où il sera déterminé compatible ou non. La compatibilité shinigamesque est un terme utilisé pour désigner ceux qui pourront par la suite, pouvoir pratiquer la magie.**_

_**Les enfants compatibles pourront rejoindre leurs parents après l'inspection tandis que, ceux déterminé incompatible seront retirés à leurs parents pour être envoyé sur terre où ils renaîtront dans une nouvelle famille, mortelle.**_

_**Bien que l'incompatibilité soit peu courante, elle n'est pas pour le moins inexistante. Les incompatibles, aussi appelés cracmols, sont jugés inapte à pouvoir vivre à la Tour Céleste où chaque particule de bois, de pierre ou même d'un des nuage qui l'entoure est faite de magie.**_

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

**_Tour Céleste…_**

_**Une soixantaine d'années avant la naissance d'Harry et Draco…**_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon, se prélassait tranquillement sous un Saul Pleureur. De petits brins d'herbes émeraudes, venaient de tant à autre le chatouiller, ne faisant qu'accentuer son bien-être. C'était sûr, le parc de l'étage 121 était l'endroit le plus agréable du monde des shinigamis. Mais malheureusement son moment de pur détente, fut de courte durée car un jeune homme vint l'importuner, s'asseyant à ses côtés :

« Alors Silver tu as ta réponse ? » demanda-t-il au brun.

C'était un jeune homme d'environs 19 ans , fin et élancé. Il possédait des yeux d'un noir profond et de court cheveux marrons foncés, c'était indéniablement un belle homme. Pour accentuer le tout, il parlait d'une voix basse et sombre, lui donnant un air mystérieux.

« Je ne sais pas Tom… je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit une si bonne chose… » déclara Silver d'un ton incertain.

« Tu ne vois dont pas que ces humains ne sont que des faibles ! Ces foutus cracmols ne servent à rien ! Mis à part souiller un peu plus le monde ! » Devant un tel élan de fureur des personnes se retournèrent vers eux. Tom leur envoya un signe de tête pour leur indiquer que tout allait bien, et ils retournèrent à leurs occupations. « Rejoins-moi Keendam, et devient un de ceux qui auront purifiés ce monde ! Sois plus ambitieux, ne veux-tu pas devenir quelqu'un de bien ? » demanda celui aux yeux obscures, ayant baissé d'un ton.

« Si, mais… »

« Alors devient un de mes mangemorts ! Tu seras bien placé ! Mon bras droit ! Nous devons leur faire regretter d'avoir fouler le sol de la Tour ! »

« Je ne … Ce sont tout de même des êtres vivants ! Tu ne peux pas décider de la vie et de la mort ainsi ! Ce n'est pas ton job, tu n'es pas Dieu, Tom ! » répliqua le jeune Keendam , une veine palpitant hargneusement sur sa tempe.

En réponse il ne reçut qu'un regard noir dont seul Tom avait le secret. Un de ceux qui vous transperce et vous glace le sang.

Jedusor resta plusieurs minutes à le contempler de cette façon, silencieux.

Pendant ce temps, Silver réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser son ami faire ça !

Celui qui se faisait appeler Voldemort se leva , coupant fin à ses songes.

« Décide toi vite, Keendam ! Car nous passerons bientôt à l'action ! »

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais Silver qui s'était levé à son tour le retint par le bras.

« Je , J'accepte ! »

Jedusor lui envoya un regard suspicieux.

« Pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ? »

« Parce que tu… tu as sûrement raison et tu es quand même mon meilleur ami, je ne voudrais être mis à part. » déclara celui aux orbes azures la tête basse.

« Serais-tu… jaloux ? » demanda Voldemort, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Peut être… »

Tom rigola doucement puis murmura à l'oreille de son vis à vis :

« Demain minuit cinquante, dans mon repère. » Il lui envoya un regard approbateur, puis il s'en alla.

Silver ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de faire était une bonne chose, mais une chose était sûr à partir de maintenant, son destin serait sois noir, sois blanc…

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

_**Repère de Voldemort.**_

Une dizaine de jeune gens étaient réunis autour d'une grande table ronde.

Ils étaient tous affublés de capuchons sombres, les mangemorts écoutaient avec attention les directives de leurs maître.

Ils se préparaient à passer à l'action.

Après avoir enregistré les ordres de Voldemort, ils transplanèrent tous d'un même mouvement dans la salle des errances.

Voldemort préparait ce plans depuis des mois, chaque détail avait été calculé à la seconde prés, l'opération devait être inévitablement une réussite.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé à une chose…

Alors que Tom s'apprêtait un imprimer magiquement le premier nom dans le Grand livre, une trentaine d'homme armée déboulèrent dans la salle les empêcher de commettre ce crime. Ils se précipitèrent sur les mangemorts, les neutralisant. Le chef des soldats se dirigea vers Silver et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

« Merci de nous avoir prévenus , gamin ! C'est qu'il avait sacrément bien conçu son plan le bougre !A cette heure ci chacun de nous aurait normalement été très loin d'ici ! » lui dit il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais ne dit rien, il se sentait étrangement mal…

Voldemort qui était non loin de là, tenta de se défaire de la poigne de ceux qui le retenait pour tenter de sauter à la gorge de Silver. Mais en vain ils étaient plus fort que lui et lui avaient mis des menottes magiques. Alors il s'écria d'une voix si puissante que toutes les conversations se turent :

« Tu m'as trahis Silver ! Moi qui avait confiance! J'aurais put tout donner pour toi ! »

Silver s'était mis à pleurer, sa tête dans ses mains.

« Eh bien soit, je te maudis Keendam ! Toi et tes générations suivantes je vous maudis ! Que ta vie entière soit un calvaire ! Que même l'Enfer à côté soit une douce torture ! Mourrez tous dans la souffrance !! » Voldemort se mit à rigoler tel un démon.

Le brun recula d'effrois !

Qu'avait-il fait ? Nom d'une faucheuse , qu'avait-il fait !!?

Il en eu des sueurs froides !

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la malédiction allait vraiment s'abattre sur lui !

_Noir … ou blanc ?_

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

Deux ans passèrent pendant lesquels, Silver vécut une vie paisible.

Tom avait été muté en Enfer avec interdiction de remettre un pied à la Tour Céleste et d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui.

Malgré tout ses rêves était parfois bercés par les mots que lui avait jeté Tom la fameuse nuit, mais il tentait de ne pas y faire attention.

A 22 ans , Silver se maria avec Germaine Toyle avec qui il eut quelques mois plus tard un fils , Tristan.

Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'aller commencer son malheur…

Tristan se révéla incompatible et fut envoyer sur terre.

Germaine accablé de tristesse, sombra dans l'alcool et mis fin à ses jours un mois plus tard.

Et la suite ne fut pas plus rose pour Mr Keendam, il perdit son travail , se disputa avec sa famille et finit par être rejeté de tous.

Six mois après le décès de sa femme, il se tua à son tour préférant rejoindre sa femme dans l'au delà.

Sur terre Tristan Keendam revint à la vit sous le nom de James Potter.

James vécut une vie joyeuse jusqu'à ce qu'un accident de voiture lui prenne la vie, à lui et sa femme Lily.

Laissant derrière eux leurs fils Harry, alors âgé d'un an.

Mais l'enfance du jeune Harry ne fut pas heureuse dans sa famille d'accueil les Dursley où il fut traité en pestiféré.

Alors que la « malédiction » allait s'achever en prenant la vie du dernier des Keendam/Potter, Harry fut miraculeusement sauvé par un ange…

La malédiction sévira t-elle encore…

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

_**Retour au présent…**_

Missy avait raconté cette histoire à Draco lorsqu'il lui avait demandé comment Harry s'était retrouvé sur cette route.

Et cela l'avait quelque peu chamboulé .

Harry était-il condamné à périr si jeune ?

_A suivre …_

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! en une traite je suis fière de moi !**

**Alors comment trouvez-vous cette explication sur la vrai origine de Harry ?**

**Review ?**


	5. Truth or not – Il n’y que la vérité

**Titre : The Law Of Shinigami**

**Auteur : Zodiaque**

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Enfin le nouveau chapitre l'avant avant-dernier ( il n'en reste plus que deux en comptant l'épilogue ) Merci à Melle Black et Spicy Marmalade pour leurs compliments. Je leur dédicace ce chapitre .**

----------------------------

" _blabla"_ ou _" (blabla)"_: pensé Draco

" **_blabla"_ : évènements spéciaux. 'Flash Back' , le « Dictionnaire des shinigamis pour les nuls » et exceptionnellement dans ce chapitre « Les trucs dont on à rien à faire » .**

♥ **HPDM •○•○• ****The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

****

**5 / Truth or not – Il n'y que la vérité qui blesse…**

♥ **HPDM •○•○• ****The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

_**La vérité n'est pas toujours faite de réalité…**_

_**Nous mentons , pour nous en sortir ou faire plaisir …**_

_**Car la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre et il est parfois dur de l'accepter…**_

_**Mais toi tu détiens le choix de l'honnêteté ou du mensonge,**_

_**Quel sera ton choix, ange aux ailes sombres ?**_

_Dire d'un homme au coeur vide... _

♥ **HPDM •○•○• ****The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

La pluie s'abattait durement sur la belle ville qu'était Londres. Le ciel était noir d'encre et quelques nuages bleutés cachaient le croissant que formait la lune. Draco Malfoy éclairé par une bougie regardait le caprice de la nature d'un œil morne, tout en réfléchissant…

Si Harry était un descendant de Silver Keendam , il allait être encore sujet à cette malédiction jusqu'à ce qu'il décède. Mais une chose faisait douter le jeune shinigami , était-ce vraiment une malédiction, un sort noir irréversible ? Il y avait plusieurs incohérences dans cette histoire… la première était que lorsque Voldemort avait prononcé, soixante ans plus tôt , la formule celle-ci ne ressemblait pas du tout à un sort normal, elle ne contenait aucune rimes ( ce n'est pas une obligation mais c'est courant ), ni de références au Dieu des Enfers , ni même envers une entité quelconque, chose inévitable pour un sort de cette envergure. Cela ne sonnait vraiment pas comme une formule, mais plutôt comme une déclaration de guerre lorsque l'on y réfléchissait bien. « Je te maudit !» pouvaient être juste des mots pour attiser la peur. De plus comment cela se faisait-il que Harry lors l'accident où il aurait du périr avec ses parents, ai put s'en tirer vivant ? Si cela avait été vraiment un Darksort, il aurait dut inévitablement périr. Tout ça cachait décidément quelque chose...

Les songes de Draco furent brutalement coupés par des coups frappés à sa porte. Draco éclairé par sa bougie (le courant ayant été coupé à cause de l'orage) alla ouvrir. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sur le pas de sa porte se trouvait Harry trempé jusqu'au os.

♥ **HPDM •○•○• ****The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

_**La vérité est-elle toujours bonne à dire ?**_

_**Apprendre qu'une chose que l'on croyait impossible, est en fait réel.**_

_**Et que cette même chose à ruiné votre vie.**_

_**La vérité est-elle toujours bonne à entendre lorsqu'elle dépasse l'entendement ?**_

_**La loi du coeur en décidera.**_

_Songes d'un ange aux ailes sombres..._

♥ **HPDM •○•○• ****The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

Draco tendit une serviette accompagnée de quelques vêtements à Harry avant que celui-ci ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Le blond se laissa doucement glisser contre le mur face à la porte, en soupirant.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé le brun ne lui avait pas adresser un mot, il avait bien tenté de faire la conversation mais il ne lui avait répondu que par mono-syllabe lorsque c'était nécessaire, lui qui était normalement si bavard. Et cela n'avait fait que renforcer les doutes du shinigami, Harry devait beaucoup lui en vouloir.

_Je peux comprendre, chez les humains il y a beaucoup de préjuger sur les shinigamis..._

_Mais franchement il y en a des stupides !_

_Comme lorsqu'ils disent que l'on tuent pour le plaisir._

_C'est notre métier voilà tout, en plus c'est grâce à nous si il n'y a pas de surpopulation humaine!_

_Mais la plus débile c'est celle qui dit que nous sommes des squelettes ambulants ! Nan mais je rêve ! Manquerais plus que je sois un tas d'os sans cheveux et en rajoutant un immonde capuchon noir ! YeurK ! Pas fashion du tout !_

_Ola ! je dérive ... Revenons au problème le plus important : Comment je vais m'en sortir avec Harry ?_

Le blond resta plusieurs minutes à contempler la porte par laquelle s'était enfermer le brun. Il se demandait si il devait lui dire la vérité ou lui inventer un bobard du style : « Oh mais 'Ry, my darling, tu ne savais pas que je faisais du cinéma ! »

_Non , Harry n'est pas assez bête pour croire ça ! Quoi que avec mon physique c'est tout à fait possible! Breff..._

Les yeux dans le vague il pensa aux différentes possibilités de réactions de Harry lorsqu'il lui dirait ce qu'il était vraiment.

De l'horripilation ,au « Génial j'ai rencontrer un gars venu de l'espace ! » , il ne savait pas laquelle de ces possibilités lui feraient le plus plaisir.

_Aucune..._

Il poussa énième un profond soupir.

Soudain le bruit d 'un grincement de porte le sortit de ses pensés.

Harry se tenait devant lui les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau et ses lunettes embués par la vapeur.

Draco regarda le garçon qu'il aimait se placer à ses côtés, contre le mur.

Un lourd silence s'installa pendant lequel le blond laissait ses yeux orageux glisser sur le corps de Harry cherchant le moindre signe de sa pars, mais celui-ci restait obstinément la tête baissé.

« Harry, tu sais pour... »

« Tu... Tu n'es pas humain, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda fermement Harry en plantant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux du blond, qui sursauta devant cette soudaine vivacité.

Draco soupira doucement, voilà où ils en étaient...

« C'est exact. » Dit le shinigami détournant le regard.

« Ah... Et qu'es-ce que tu es au juste ? » Demanda le brun incertain.

« Un shinigami, un ange de la mort si tu préfère... »

Harry eut des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Et demanda paniqué :

« Cette fille ! C'est toi qui l'a tué ? »

Draco tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui et déclara d'un ton plus méchant qu'il l'aurait voulu :

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas une vulgaire faucheuse ! C'est grâce à moi si elle est, là où elle est en ce moment ! »

« Et elle est où, au juste ? Demanda l'humain qui ne comprenait décidément rien à ce que disait le blond. »

« Bah, au paradis. » Déclara le blond d'un ton nonchalant.

« Alors... Ça existe... » murmura Harry pour lui même, en tapant doucement sa tête contre le mur.

« Bien sûr, tu croyais que vous alliez où après la mort ? »

« Je sais pas... la réincarnation ? J'aurais aimé devenir un oiseau. »

« Désolé de te décevoir. »

« Non c'est pas plus mal... »

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

_Alors celle-là je l'aurais pas crus ! Ça se passe bien mieux que je l'aurais pensé ! Heureusement que c'est pas un fan d'ovnis ! J'aurais été mal barré..._

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un ange de la mort de ton niveau, si j'ai bien comprit, fait sur terre en étant psychologue ? Mission top secrète ? »

« Non ... J'y ai été forcé. » Déclara Draco d'un ton neutre.

« Je me disais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas avoir choisit ce métier, on voit que tu te fous royalement des petits problèmes des gens ! Tu es vraiment un très mauvais psychologue ! »

Draco grogna mais ne dit rien.

C'était vrai que la première fois où il avait eut un rendez-vous dans son cabinet avec Harry, les rôles avaient été un peu inversé, c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé à raconter sa vie.

« Pour revenir au sujet précédant. Pourquoi as-tu été envoyé sur terre ? »

« C'est ma punition pour avoir désobéit à une règle... » déclara l'ange noir en s'asseyant plus confortablement.

« Hun ? » Fit l'humain intéressé.

« Je... J'ai sauvé la vit d'un terrien qui devait mourir. »

La bouche du brun forma un « o » surpris puis il souffla un « Qui? » , qui mit Draco mal alaise.

Draco sursauta la lumière venait de refaire surface.

_Bon on va faire direct !_

Draco darda Harry d'un regard si intense que ce dernier rosit de gène.

« Désolé, j'ai été indiscret. Je ... »

« Toi. »

_Plus direct tu meures, parole de shinigami!_

« Hé ? »

« Toi! »

« Pardon!? »

L'ange yeux métalliques soupira, Harry pouvait être agacent parfois... Il était temps qu'il lui raconte l'histoire des Keendam / Potter ...

♥ **HPDM •○•○• ****The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

**Le Dictionnaire des shinigamis pour les nuls **

**Leçon 4 : _Les âmes errantes._**

_**Lorsqu'une âme n'a pas été jugé à temps ( chose très rare ) ou qui à simplement refusé de quitter la terre y ayant trop de regrets, elle reste sur terre sous forme d'esprit (ou d'ectoplasme ) et hante un endroit qui lui a tenu à coeur lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Les esprits les plus farceurs s'amusent à déplacer des objets pour faire peur aux humains, tandis que les âmes en peine, elles sortent la nuits et se déplacent en poussant des soupirs effrayants. Elles sont bien sûr invisible aux yeux des humains.**_

_**Une fois par an, des shinigamis sont envoyés en mission sur terre avec la tâche de renvoyer le plus d'esprits errant, on appelle cela : « l'expulsion ». Les âmes ayant été bonne dans leur vie sont envoyé dans l'au delà tandis que les âmes, dites noires, sont brûlé soit littéralement effacées. **_

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

**Les trucs dont on à rien à faire :**

_**Veuillez nous excuser pour ce petit désagrément, on vient de me signaler que Missy tenait à faire la promotion de la nouvelle marque de teinture pour plumes « CorbOréal ». Elle expérimente d'ailleurs une nouvelle teinte 'coucher de soleil' et arbore une jolie teinte orange .**_

_**« Parce que ton plumage le vaut bien ! » **_

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

« Donc je suis condamné à mourir, c'est ça ? » fit Harry la mine sombre.

« Non , non je ne pense pas ! Je suis sûr que c'est un coup monté ! » s' empressa de lui dire le blond, en faisant de grand gestes avec ses mains.

Harry sourit tristement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit , merci de m'avoir permis de vivre plus longtemps...merci beaucoup Draco... »

Des larmes s'étaient misent à couler le long de ses joues, le petit brun ramena ses jambes contre son buste et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras.

Soudain il sentit deux doigts sous son menton et son visage se relever sans qu'il n'ai amorcé le moindre geste, avant qu'il n'ai put comprendre ce qui lui arrivait deux lèvres se posèrent en douceurs sur les siennes. Il tenta d'abord de repousser son _agresseur_ mais celui-ci avait emprisonner ses mains au dessus de sa tête, il se laissa bien vite emporter dans ce baiser plein de tendresse. Lorsque le blond se rendit compte que Harry ne se débattait plus, il relâcha les mains du brun ,qui les lia automatiquement autour de sa nuque. Harry gémit de plaisir, goûter et se laisser goûter par la langue chaude du shinigami lui procurait des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connut avant. Se sentir aimer, et protéger... un second soupir lui échappa lorsque le blond se mit à faire vagabonder ses mains sous son tee-shirt et à lui caresser affectueusement le dos. Le brun se cola un peu plus contre son contre corps brûlant et fit glisser entre ses doigts les cheveux platine du shinigami. Celui-ci se leva doucement emportant son amoureux avec lui dans sa chambre, où ils passèrent une nuit faite d'amour et de magie...

♥ **HPDM •○•○• ****The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

Le lendemain Draco se réveilla avec une sensation de plénitude infini. Il ouvrit ses yeux encore embrumer par le sommeil et fut aveugler par la lumière. Pourtant sur Londres le soleil n'était pas aux rendez-vous, le ciel était d'un blanc impair et il pleuvait à torrents. Le shinigami papillonna doucement des yeux pour s'y habituer et constata que Harry n'était plus à ses côtés. L'idée lui vint que la nuit dernière n'avait été qu'un rêve , mais il fut rassuré lorsqu'il reconnut la paire de gants de Harry sur son bureau. Il s'étala de tout son long sur son lit.

Quand un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

Aucun bruit bruit de douche, ni même de bruits de pas.

Rien ne laissait paraître qu'une autre personne que lui était dans l'appartement.

Il se leva d'un bond et se mit à fouiller la maison de fond en comble.

Personne.

Harry était partit.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre il en reste deux ( en comptant l'épilogue ) et c'est la fin. TT

Le chapitre suivant s'appelle : **Touched! - Les foudres d'un homme.**

J'ai commencé un blog sur le yaoi **Slash-loveuz. skyblog. C o m.**


	6. Touched ! – Les foudres d'un homme

**Title :**** The Law Of Shinigami**

**Auteur :**** Zodiaque**

**Note de L'auteur :** Salut tout le monde ! Pfuuii ... Chapitre enfin bouclé ! C'est que j'ai eu du mal à le finir ( et même à le commencer ) ! Sorry pour l'attente TT.TT! Événement dans ce chapitre, je sais pas si ça va plaire à tout le monde ! Mais promettez moi de pas pas partir **(é.è)** !!

**Ps : **J'ai relus le chapitre n°2 de cette fic. Mdr je me fais marrer toute seule ! J'écris vraiment n'importe quoi n.n !

**Grand Merci à :**

_**Vert Emeraude**__ ( Wouah... t'es une star toi o ! je crois que ma tête va enfler Mdr ! Merci !!), __**blueyeshot3**__ ( C'est pas la première fois que tu me __review__ et ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! ), __**Spicy Marmelade**__ ( toi tu me review depuis ma toute première fic , toujours aussi sympathique !! ), __**Kattia Black**__ ( Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dis au moins 5 fois mais j'ai adddoorrééé « Primavera » !! Merci c'est un honneur ! Je suis ému... XD) ; __**Soldaria**__ ( Une nouvelle !! Trop contente !! Tu me fais trop plaisir !! Malheureusement je t'ai fait attendre, désolé V.V !! J'espère que tu me pardonne, mon inspiration (même si je savais déjà les différentes partie de ce chapitre ) s'était envolé par la fenêtre! Mais j'en ai trouvé une autre en solde XD! )_

_**J'éspère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !!**_

----------------------------

" _blabla"_ ou _" (blabla)"_: pensé Draco

" _**blabla" : évènements spéciaux. 'Flash Back'.**_

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

**6 / Touched ! – Les foudres d'un homme...**

_**... Rouge ...**_

_**Couleur belle et dangereuse,**_

_**Lui, il avait put entrevoir toutes les teintes de cette couleur étrange,**_

_**Elle synonyme de fin et de commencement,**_

_**C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle.**_

_**Être le maître ; avoir cette sensation de pouvoir sur la vie et la mort,**_

_**Mais ce qu'il adorait par dessus tout, c'était ressentir le plaisir d'avoir fait se répandre cette couleur, ce liquide appelé sang ...**_

_**Aujourd'hui un nouveau pêcheur était arrivé en Enfer ...**_

_**Il allait l'aider ...**_

_**Il le purifierait, il l'aiderait à expier tous ses délits.**_

_**Une bonne journée s'annonçait ...**_

_**Un éclat brillait dans ses yeux,**_

_**Un éclat de démence,**_

_**Une lueur ... Rouge ...**_

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

Harry était partit .

Draco prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?Il… Il a dut rentre chez lui pour prendre des vêtements ! Non…Il m'aurait laissé un mot …__Il ne m'aurait quand même pas quitté ? Impossible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai put faire de travers? Je comprend pas... On était si bien hier ,lui et moi... Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est plus là? On aurait du se réveiller tout les deux ! C'est un rêve qui tourne au cauchemar !_

« Bah , qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Draco leva brusquement sa tête surpris par le son de cette voix qui lui était inconnue. Il était tellement préoccupé par la disparition de Harry , qu'il n'avait même pas sentit cette présence approcher.

Ce n'était pas un humain , ce n'était _plus_ un humain. Devant lui se tenait l'esprit d'une jeune fille qui avait l'apparence de quelqu'un de légèrement plus jeune que lui , mais qui avait du vivre à une toute autre époque vu la façon dont elle était habillée, sûrement au XVI ème siècle. Elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol , comme si ses vêtements (qui semblaient trempés) étaient trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse voler plus haut. Son visage était défiguré par un air de tristesse mêlé à une grande solitude, comme si derrière ses grosses lunettes rondes se cachait tout le désespoir du monde.

« On dirait que tu es aussi triste que moi... Pourtant tu avais l'air heureux avec ton ami lorsque je suis allée hanter ailleurs hier soir... » continua-t-elle avec un léger sourire espiègle , qui contrasta bizarrement avec la lueur vide qui habitait ses yeux.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » demanda finalement Draco ayant réussit à desserrer ses lèvres.

« Quoi, tu ne m'avais jamais remarquer ? J'étais là déjà bien longtemps avant ton arrivé ! Je croyais simplement que tu m'ignorais, comme tout le monde ... » s'exclama la fille fantôme.

« Non. Mais c'est vrai que je ne suis ici que rarement. » Essaya de rattraper le shinigami, étrangement il ressentait de la pitié pour cet esprit.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier. Je ne suis pas un fantôme que l'on peut appeler charismatique, j'ai donc l'habitude que l'on ne fasse pas attention à moi... Déjà de mon vivant c'était comme ça , alors pourquoi cela changerait une fois morte. » Lui déclara-t-elle avec un rire jaune.

Draco acquiesça doucement. Qu'aurait-il put faire d'autre ?

« Sinon , pourquoi est-ce que tu étais dans cette état là ? » Demanda l'esprit changeant de sujet, elle était plutôt contente de parler à quelqu'un pour une fois.

« Mon ami que tu as vue hier, il est partit... » Lui répondit tristement Draco, en regardant le sol.

« Lui ? Je l'ai vue partir ce matin , il n'avait pas l'air bien ... » Déclara la fille songeuse.

Draco se remit à la regarder et lui demanda un air soucieux encré sur ses traits :

« Avait-il l'air dégoutté ou quelques chose du genre ? »

« Non ce n'était pas ça, plutôt confus ... Oui il était complètement dérouté! Tu devrais aller le trouver. »

« Non ! » S'exclama brusquement Draco, puis il se radoucit : « Il doit me détester maintenant... »

« Je ne pense pas. Tu sais j'en ai vue des choses et appris beaucoup de ce fait. Et je crois que ce garçon à besoin d'être rassuré, Draco. » Lui déclara-t-elle tendrement .

Le shinigami sembla peser le pour et le contre quelques instants et finit pas se relever plus déterminer que jamais :

« D'accord j'y vais ! Merci ... ? »

« Moaning Myrtle ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Mimi ! » Lui dit elle souriante, sa tristesse s'étant un peu échappé de son regard.

« Eh bien merci, Mimi ! » Déclara le blond avant de sortir en trombe de son appartement.

La petite fantôme soupira de contentement, elle allait enfin pouvoir aller au paradis sans regrets. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait servit à quelque chose et on l'avait remercier.

Et Mimi disparue dans une pluie de plumes blanches...

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

Nagini rampait rapidement sur le sol terreux du niveau – 666 de la Tour Céleste, soit celui des Enfers. Elle entendit alors , le rire froid de son bien-aimé maître, seul Voldemort possédait un rire aussi glacial, un rire à faire grincer des dents, un rire qui vous congelait jusqu'au os, celui d'un homme au coeur vide. Apparemment le seigneur des ténèbres s'amusait beaucoup, le son de sa voix résonnait sur les parois brûlantes des abîmes, de quoi vous mettre tout de suite dans le bain. Pas étonnant qu'aucun shinigami sain d'esprit ne veuille y descendre.

Le serpent de glissa avec agilité sous la porte de fer de la cellule. Il y avait juste assez d'espace pour qu'elle s'y glisse, à croire que ça avait été aménagée pour elle. Nagini trouva son maître en pleine séance de torture ou de purification comme il se plaisait à appeler cette activité. Voilà pourquoi il s'amusait tant! Le serpent ne jeta même pas un regard au corps gisant au sol et s'enroula avec hâte autour de la jambe de son maître.

« Maître ... » siffla -t-elle doucement.

«Ça y est tu as fini ton travail ? » demanda le seigneur des ténèbres en caressant la peau écailleuse de Nagini des ses doigts squelettiques.

« Oui , maître... » lui répondit elle en ronronnant.

« Bien. » termina simplement l'homme en souriant sadiquement.

Puis sans raison valable, Voldemort flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes du corps étendu, qui gémit de douleur.

« Tais-toi ! » lui cracha Tom hargneusement.

Mais le jeune homme étendu à terre n'avait rien dit, Voldemort était juste la victime des railleries de ses propres démons...

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

_Je n'avais jamais comprit ce qu'était l'amour... Pour moi, « Je t'aime » n'étaient que des mots vide de sens, comme parler de la pluie et du beau temps. « L'amour c'est quoi ? ». Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question et je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Donc lorsque je me suis dit « J'aime Harry ». Je ne savais pas entièrement ce que je disais. Je savais juste que je l'aimais, ça m'avais suffit. Ce n'est que maintenant que je comprends ce que veut dire le verbe, aimer. Que je comprends la profondeur de ce sentiment. Ce n'est pas comme être heureux ou triste, à vrai dire c'est très contradictoire. Il peut nous procurer joie mais aussi de la peine. Il est à double tranchants. Mais que tomber amoureux est quelque chose de merveilleux. C'est pour ça que je retrouverais Harry à n'importe quel prix! Même si je dois sillonner chaque centimètres carrés de la terre! Je le retrouverais coûte que coûte ! _

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

Draco courait à en perdre haleine. Des heures qu'il ne cessait de parcourir la ville à sa recherche. Il avait été dans tous les endroits où Harry aurait été susceptible d'aller, sans succès. Aucune trace du brun nul part. Le blond commençait à envisager le pire, où pouvait être Harry si ce n'était pas au Greediness en train de pester contre lui, le nez plonger dans un framboisier ?

_Après tout je ne le connais réellement que depuis six petits jours..._

_Rah... je ne peux pas laisser tomber maintenant, surtout que j'ai l'impression d'être si prés de lui !_

Laissant son esprit errer dans ses souvenirs à la recherche d'une quelconque information, le blond ne se rendit pas compte qu'il entrait dans le parc des _Cerisiers Bleus_.

Les arbres aux couleurs rougeoyantes, donnaient un air chaleureux à l'endroit, un lac où nageaient quelques signes et canards, un air de jeux où des enfants leurs bonnets encrés sur la tête , jouaient gaiement, des bancs verts de parts et autres. C'était vraiment un lieu paisible.

Une brise fraîche fit virevolter ses cheveux d'argents.

Il se laissa tomber sur un banc en soupirant, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le supporter.

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

_Je suis un jeune homme beau, riche, intelligent drôle et attentionné ( si la personne en vaux la peine). Des tas de filles __s'entretueraient__ pour être à mon bras, alors pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette situation ? Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était être heureux ! J'ai pourtant jamais été __**vraiment **__méchant ? Je suis sûrement trop compliqué! Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de tomber amoureux d'un humain ? Pour commencer je n'aurais jamais dut m'attarder à regarder dans « l'oeil » ! Voilà où j'en suis à cause de ma curiosité, déguiser en moldu et à rechercher une personne qui ne veut probablement plus de moi ! En plus j'ai mal au pieds !! Oh Godness ! Pourquoi m'as tu donné un destin si horrible ?_

Laissant son regard voguer aux alentours, Draco put assister à diverse choses.

A commencer par l'échange salivaire d'un jeune couple, à l'immense générosité des vielles dames terriennes ( Une d'entre elles donnaient des vieux bouts de pain rassis à des pigeons) et aussi à quel point les enfants pouvaient être méchants entre eux ! _Je savais pas que certain avaient des tendances cannibales O.o!_ Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive adossé contre un arbre, lamentablement affalé dans l'herbe sèche, un jeune homme pourvut d'une tignasse noirs de jais.

Draco se redressa d'un coup ! Malgré que la personne soit de dos , il ne connaissait qu'une personne possédant une coiffure : « sortit du lit – chic - fashion – « J'ai jamais passé un peigne dans mes cheveux de ma vie! » aussi réussit que celle-là !

_Harry ..._

Le shinigami se leva d'un bond, comme si il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Il s'approcha à pas de velours, tel un lion après sa proie et s'arrêta un un mètre du jeune pour lequel il avait passer sa matinée à courir.

Il le vit essuyer son visage du revers de sa manche.

_Il a dut pleurer ..._

Un certain temps passa pendant lequel Draco se demanda si il devait oui ou non aller lui parler.

« Bon tu viens ou pas ? » lui demanda finalement Harry , l'agacement transperçant sa voix.

Le blond sursauta.

« Co- Comment t'as sut que j'étais là ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

Le brun renifla bruyamment.

« Dans le genre discrétion , t'es pas le roi ! Puis... J'ai vu ton reflet dans l'eau. »déclara le brun qui s'était finalement retourné.

« Mmh... » Le shinigami se posa à ses cotés, un brin vexé, mais il ne dit rien.

« Tu m'as trouvé ... »

« Ouais ... »

Le blond omit bien sûr, le fait que c'était par pur hasard.

_Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir tant que ça. _

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa le shinigami même si il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il le faisait.

Harry émit un son de négation.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal... c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dut partir comme ça. »

« Mais... »essaya le blond, mais le brun le coupa. (Et c'était bien l'une des seules personnes à part ses parents et Blaise qui osaient.)

« Non. Tu sais... je n'ai pas pleurer depuis trois ans, même à l'enterrement de Sirius, mon parrain je n'ai pas versé une larme. Alors quand je me suis réveiller dans tes bras et que je me suis souvenue de ce que tu m'avais dit, à propos de réelle raison de la mort de mes parents, du fait que tu ne sois pas... mortel , que quelqu'un veut ma mort et cetera... J'ai craqué , c'était trop pour moi. Alors j'ai fuit lâchement. Je me suis surestimer. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que je le pensais. »

« Moi je pense que tu l'es. Fort je veux dire. La plupart des moldus se seraient évanouis en me voyant juger quelqu'un ! »

Harry gloussa en imaginant la tête qu'aurait fait son ami Neville Longdubat.

« T'as raison je suis unique ! » fit fièrement le brun , en affichant un grand sourire.

Le blond leva un sourcil mi-surpris mi amusé devant ce soudain changement d'humeur.

_J'ai pas dit ça que je sache ! _n.n

« Arrête , tu commences à devenir comme moi. »

« Quoi ? Je me lance des fleurs ?! »

« Hé ! Je ne me lance pas des fleurs ! Je fait juste de très bonnes constatations ! » fit Draco outré en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mmh… »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ?! »

« Bah, moi je constate juste que je suis super ! »

« C'est quoi ce changement de sujet ?! »

« Quuuoooii…. ? Je suis pas génial ? »

« Bien sûr que si, sinon pourquoi quelqu'un comme moi serait avec toi ? »

« Mouais … c'est quoi ça ? Tu trouves toujours le moyen de te vanter ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il fut couper par les lèvres du brun.

« Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime… » lui susurra ce dernier, puis il se mit à papillonner des yeux.

« Donc je suis extraordinaire, hein ?! »

« Oui tu es formidable … »

« Là t'as bien raison blondinet ! »

« … parce que sinon, je ne t'aurais vraiment pas accepter ! Après tout je suis un Malfoy et je …»

« Pff ! Tu m'énerve ! » Se plaignit Harry en se blottissant plus étroitement dans les bras du shinigami.

Draco sourit.

_Oui je suis le vilain , méchant monsieur réaliste et amoureux…_

♥ **HPDM •○•○• The •○•○• Law •○•○•Of•○•○• Shinigami •○•○• HPDM ♥**

Draco rentra chez lui en flottant sur un petit nuage rose. Il avait passé une excellente journée , carte riche en émotions mais tout de même très bonne ! (Mis à part le fait que Harry l'avait forcé à rencontrer ses deux meilleurs amis.)

**Flash Back :**

**Draco ruminait, pestait , râlait , rouspétait depuis que Harry lui avait annoncé la « fameuse » grande nouvelle qui aurait dut selon le brun le réjouir. Ils allaient dîner chez Weasley et Granger !!! Youhou ... Dés la première fois où il l'avait vu, Draco avait su qu'il n'allait pas **_**du tout**_**, apprécier ce satané rouquin ! Il ruinait la petite soirée qu'il avait espéré partager avec son amoureux! (Ndla : je compatis Dray T.T... XD)**

**« Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ... » grogna Draco, alors que le brun frappait à la porte de l'appartement de ses amis.**

**« Parce que tu m'adores et que si tu ne venais pas, tu aurais pu dire adieu aux câlins et tous les trucs du genre pendant **_**au moins **_**une semaine . » lui ré-expliqua Harry tout sourire, en accentuant bien les dernier mots de phrase.**

**Le shinigami gémit de dépits.**

**Mais pourquoi s'était-il donc acoquiner avec un garçon si cruel ? Allez savoir ...**

**La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ron aux cheveux ébouriffés et vêtu d'un tablier sur lequel, des carottes coiffées de toques, dansaient la salsa.**

**« Salut vieux ! » s'exclama-t-il en serrant chaleureusement la main de son meilleur ami, mais son sourire se fana bien vite lorsqu'il vit Draco.**

_**« Encore un petit bourgeois qui se croit supérieur aux autres! Putain 'Ry je croyais que t'avais plus de goûts! »**_** pensa le roux avec amertume.**

**« Bonsoir? » le salua Draco avec un rictus méprisant. **

**« S'lut ... Alors c'est toi Draco Malfoy ? »**

**« Lui même... Jolie tablier. » Mentit clairement le blond et les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rose fluo. Le shinigami laissa échapper un rire discret. **_**« Mais quel boulet ce mec, et je suis forcé de partager sa table ... Pauvre de moi... »**_

**Les deux garçon se regardaient comme des lions en cage sous l'oeil alarmé d'Harry qui espérait de tout coeur qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains pendants la soirée, c'est pourquoi il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du blond ,écrasa le pied du Weasley puis demanda sur un ton de tout ce qui avait de plus jovial :**

**« Où est Hermione ? J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir ! » l'intonation de sa voix paraissait tout de même un peu forcé. **

**« Elle est dans la cuisine, entre ! »lui répondit le rouquin en essayant de ne pas se mettre à sautiller sur un pied et à ne pas grimacer de douleur. Puis il jeta un regard à son nouvel ennemi qui voulait dire clairement dire « Entre aussi, mais c'est pas de gaieté de coeur ! », auquel Draco répondit par un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.** (Ndla : Genre Killer psychopathe ! XD)

**Fin Flash Back**

La soirée se passa plutôt bien malgré les regards pleins de haine que se lançaient de temps à autres Weasley et Malfoy. Et Draco même si ça le tuait de l'admettre , avait apprécier discuter avec Hermione qui se trouvait être, malgré les apparences, quelqu'un de cultivé avec qui il avait pu parler de sujets variés. Malgré tout la jeune femme restait un peu trop Miss Je-Sais-Tout sur les bords pour lui et trop sur de ses connaissances. Par exemple, elle était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas de vie après la mort. Si seulement elle savait... _« Ça lui couperait sa langue un peu trop pendue ! » _avait pensé le shinigami.

Le blond, se déchaussa , enleva son manteau et se laissa tomber sur son canapé, il était littéralement K.O ! Après avoir sillonné la ville à la recherche de Harry et s'être fait traîner chez la belette et le castor, il avait dut en plus passer chercher des affaires à son bureau avant de rentrer, il n'avait plus aucune énergie.

Il alluma sa télé, (ce machin moldu n'était pas si bête en fin de compte ! Il y avait des gens qui racontait des trucs débiles dedans certes, mais c'était parfois drôle! En plus, par un heureux hasard, une nuit Draco était tombé sur un programme pour très... intéressant , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ). Il alla se chercher un verre de whisky dans son bar américain, avant de se re-laisser tomber sur son fauteuil. Le shinigami monta le son de son téléviseurs , c'était les Infos Régionales :

_**« Ce soir aux alentours de 11h30, un incendie s'est déclaré aux alentours du parc des cerisiers bleus, plus précisément au square Grimaud...**__ Hey ! Mais c'est l'e quartier où habite 'Ry! __**Il semblerait que il ait été causé par la foudre qui se serait abattu sur un arbre de la résidence et que le feu ai, on ne sait comment réussit à s'introduire dans l'immeuble. Les pompiers ont réussit à intervenir, mais malheureusement six blessés graves, dont trois ont succombé peu après à leurs blessures, ont été constaté. Cette affaire est sujette à une enquête, les autorités soupçonne ce regrettable événement de ne pas être un accident...**_

Pour Draco, le temps s'était soudainement arrêté , à l'écran venait s'afficher les photos des trois personnes mortes et Harry en faisait partit.

Soudain , dans un éclat de lumière aveuglant, Blaise, le meilleur ami du blond apparut. Le brun déclara d'une voix qui transperçait la tristesse qui ressentait pour son ami :

« Bonsoir Draco. Je suis venu te chercher, ta peine sur terre est achevée... nous rentrons. »

**A suivre ...**

----------------------------------------------------

**Voilà le chapitre est fini ... '' Naaannn partez pas !! TTTT ! J'avoue je l'ai tué ! Mais je voulais pas ... enfin si je voulais -- ! Mais, mais c'est pas fini alors ne m'en voulez pas ! Pitiééé ! Ok j'avais pas prévenue que c'était une DeathFic mais c'est un truc d'ange de la mort j'étais obligée T-T, c' étais trop tentant V.V **( pervertie par le pouvoir sur les persos)** ! GOMEN !!**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle :** The Law Of Shinigami – Zéro

**Pour vous donner une idée de ce chap, un extrait :** « _Je vis pour briser la barrière qui sépare ces mondes si différents que sont la terre et les cieux ..._ »

**Donc soyez au rendez-vous pour le prochain !**

**Que pensez vous qu'il va arriver à Harry ( qui est belle est bien mort... )? Va-t-il renaître de ses cendres et devenir un zombie ? Ou plutôt aller tranquillement dans l'au delà ? Ou lui dit-on tout simplement « Sayonara »et on n'entend plus parler de lui ?... D'autres idées ?**

**Question importante :**** Que diriez-vous si Draco choisissais comme surnom « mon petit moineau » à Harry **o**u « mon p'tit machmalo » XD ! Si vous avez de l'inspiration n'hésitez pas à m'en trouver d'autres ( même du genre « ma couille » si vous voulez ) ! Reviews !!**


End file.
